


Mason Parker Foley - Walker

by emaz0225



Series: justin foley a dad [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Addiction, F/M, M/M, Other, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: March break before the start of 9th grade Justin and Bryce did some experiment and Justin got pregnant with their son Mason born September 3rd by c section.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Hannah met Mason

 

_**Mason Parker Foley - Walker** _

_**almost a year old is a spitting image of Justin he is a well-mannered baby and he is always laughing Mason stays at the Walker's because Justin does not want Mason around his mom and her boyfriends.** _

__

_**He has made the Basketball team and he sees his crush Kat and he has made some more friends besides Zach and Bryce and he really loves his son. Kat has moved away and he meets a new girl named Hannah Baker who is quite close with Clay Jenson. School is starting soon and he holds Mason close he is getting very close to walking and he can say some words such as Babba and Dada. He looks up when Zach and Bryce come in and Bryce reaches for Mason and says " Has Daddy Justy been cuddling you little M?" I roll my eyes and say " Bryce he has a little bit of a fever so be careful." he nods well Mason whine pitifully he just wants to cuddle so Bryce puts him close to his chest and hums like his mom taunt us when I was 7 months pregnant surprisingly it calmed Mason down when he was unborn. I take Mason and give him  some Infant Tolynel and I rock him and he falls asleep and I lay him in his crib and I follow Zach to Bryce's room with the baby monitor and I lay on the couch and sigh and I say " If this continues he will need to see Dr. Aaronson." Bryce nods and Zach says " Being a parent looks tough Justin here is shaking like a leaf." I glare at him and I say " You try being pregnant and then having a little cute thing look at you with the utmost trust in you." he looks at me and nods and Bryce changes the subject by saying " Call of Duty anyone." we both nod and start a couple of rounds then Mason lets out a wail of pity I stand up and go to his Nursery and I pick him up and I say calmly and a baby voice " What's wrong little man." Mason lays his head on my shoulder so I walk to Bryce's room and I see Bryce about to light up a joint and I shake my head no and I point down to our son. I see Zach grab a couple of pillows and I lay Mason on them and I blow on his tummy and he lets out a huge squeal I put him in a onesie and some track pants and a sweater and I make his legs do the running motion and I say " Look it Mason Walker go he has the ball and he jumps and score woohoo the crowd goes wild." Mason giggle and I see Bryce about to start to tickle Mason and confuse him. I pick him up after and I set him in his blanket and I go to town to pick him up more medicine and I see the new girl here and she is talking with a red-haired woman they get sight of Mason and start cooing I say " Hey your Hannah right?" she nods and I say " Cool Hannah my name is Justin and this little guy is Mason and he has a cold." Mrs. Baker says " Oh that's not good is he alright." I look at him and say " he should be but his grandma will secudile an appointment. I pay and leave and I go back to the Walkers and I see Bryce is wanting to hold Mason so I hand him over and I go to the bathroom and I hope Mason gets better soon. I look at myself in the mirror and I smile and I go and check on Mason who is cooing in Zach's arms drooling all over his arms. Mason's birthday is in 2 days and then the day after school starts again and I will be playing more basketball.**_


	2. 1st birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stayed over and I wake up early to celebrate Mason's first birthday

**_September 3rd_ **

* * *

**_I wake up at 6 and I have a shower and I see Mason's wrapped present today is his 1st birthday and he has grown so fast. I go and wake Bryce up and we go and see Mason who is still sleeping with drool going down his chin and I smile at him and I go to his closet and I find a onesie and it says Dude breaking hearts for 1 whole year. I turn over to see Bryce holding Mason who is blowing spit bubbles and he looks at me and says " Ma ma." I glare at Bryce and say cheerfully " Yes I am Baby." I take Mason and I take him to his change table and I change his dirty diaper 🤢 and I put a new one on and then the onesie and I then find a pair of khakis shorts and I kiss his belly and then his forehead and he lets out a series of giggles. I pick him up and I head downstairs and I see Mrs.Walker cooking breakfast she turns around and smiles at Mason and says " How is are little birthday guy doing?"  I smile and say " He is doing okay." She nods and kisses his cheek and I take him to his highchair and I secure him in and I make him some baby cereal. In two days Bryce and I start school and basketball we will be really busy I kiss masons cheek and I look at Bryce who says " Did you see Kat's hot friend Hannah?" I look at him and say " Can we not talk about hot girls today especially since it is Masons first birthday." He nods and mason finishes eating and Bryce clears his face and picks him up and Zach comes in and says " The little cutie is awake."_**


End file.
